


The Sun and The Moon

by DerangedDecit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDecit/pseuds/DerangedDecit
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the much taller eight year old his own eyes on our mothers, looking at the way their dresses fluttered and glittered in the fairy lights hung around the venue.

I reached for his hand a slight shake in the motion before I grasped his hand loosely. His gaze locked with my own his head tilted slightly 

"Is there a reason you grabbed my hand?" He asked me his voice a bit cold with underlying emotions hidden underneath.

"Let's go dance. Today is a happy day not a day to sit and pout in the sidelines." I told him a smile settling on my face.

He nodded and I gently pulled us yo the dance floor by out mother's who smiled at us when he closed his eyes and swayed us to the music.

That was the day I gained two brothers and another mother.


	2. Chapter 2

That was eight years ago and to this day not much has changed our mothers are still happy Kei is still much taller than me and Natsu is happy and our older brother Akiteru is in college. My body filled out I grew into a red haired, short, energetic and cheerful teenage girl. I presented as an omega while Kei is an alpha.

And today was the day that Kei and I were going to kurosono high school to join the volleyball team and we were getting ready when it happened.

"Shouyou where did you put it? I need it before we leave." I looked at my brother a confused expression on my face.

"Kei what are you talking about? I didn't put anything anywhere." I said putting my hands on my hips. He gave me a look of disbelief and crossed his arms leaning on my door frame. 

"My headphones I need them so I can block out the idiots in class." He said his face impassive.

"Kei they should be in your bag if not you probably left them downstairs." I said looking at him pointedly.

He looked at me blinked and nodded I sighed before I grabbed my bag and headed down the hall to eat something before we left.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling about school today? And where's your brother?" I looked up at my mother her blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Morning Ma. Kei's looking for his headphones which I see right over there I'll go call him." As I headed back to his room I ran into my other mother she smiled and went to Natsu's room. 

"Kei your headphones are in the kitchen hurry we need to eat before we leave." I said peeking in around his open door. He looked at me a small hint of relief on his face as he grabbed his bag and walked back with me. 

"Hey Ma, Mom what are the plans for today?" He asked as he sat down saying thank you for the food.

"Well let's see you two are going to school while the three of us go see grandma and grandpa. So when you get home we won't be here so be good and try not to get into mischief." Ma told us a knowing look on her face her eyes flicking between Kei and I.

We nodded and rushed to finish eating before grabbing our belongings and heading out the door.

_____

As the final bell rang Kei and I packed our things and walked to the small gym to hand in our forms for the co-ed volleyball team as we got to the door we saw a tall dark haired boy with a tall green haired girl both talking about one thing or another I stood behind Kei grabbing the hem of his blazer causing him to turn and look at me questionably.

"Their tall Kei and I'm scared okay you know how I am." I told him he nodded and let it happen making sure to carefully walk so as not to make me run into him. We soon came to a stop next to the other two teens they looked at Kei not seeing me. The green haired girl smiling while the dark haired boy nodded looking at the door.

"Hello! My names Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is Kageyama Tobio it's nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out to Kei he looked at it then back up at her before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Hello. My name is Tsukishima Kei and behind me is my sister Hinata Shouyou." At the mention of my name the boy and girl looked up at him before going to my form as I peeked out from behind Kei I waved slightly before hiding behind Kei once more.

"There's no way you both are related she's so short and her hair is red your tall and blond." The blue haired boy stated his eyes looking at Kei. I bristled at this before stepping out from behind Kei much to his surprise.

"Just because we don't look alike doesn't mean we aren't siblings and for your information nosy his mother and mine married after our fathers passed so there he is my brother and we don't need people like you to point out our differences. Thank you very much" I said my blood boiling before Kei pulled me away from the boy his eyes trained on him.

"Tobio that was rude you need to say sorry right now!" Tadashi scolded a look of surprise on her face. She then turned to me and smiled.  
"I'm so sorry for him he isn't the most skilled at reading social cues. Please don't let this incident make your judgment of him." She said bowing. I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry I shouldn't have gotten mad like that but it irks me that people don't think about it." I said shooting a look up to Kei who nodded at me.

"I see. And like I said he's not known for his smarts again I'm sorry. And if you don't mind me asking how long have you been siblings, you both seem very used to each other and understand the cues you give." She asked me a small smile on her face.

"We met at the age of eight believe me it wasn't easy for us we would fight a lot. But it got better we have each others back and nothing will change that fact besides our other siblings are happy as well. Now you and Tobio seem to get along well. Are you in a relationship with him?" I asked her at that she laughed and shook her head.

"We aren't dating he and I are best friends we met at a young age as well but we've stuck together ever since then. Right Tobio and you still need to say sorry!?" She said turning on him hands on her hips. He sighed but nodded. 

"I'm sorry if I insulted you or hurt your feelings please don't think badly of me I'm not very good at socializing with others." He bowed.

I nudged Kei and he put a elbow on my head before talking. "Don't worry about it. Shouyou isn't mad nor does she judge you but please excuse her as well she shouldn't have done that now Shou say sorry or I'll tell Ma." He said I groaned because I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"I'm sorry about my outburst please forgive me.I pushed Kei back a bit before I bowed slightly.

"Its alright." He said before looking away. After we stood there before the door was opened showing a group of boys, tall ones making me go behind Kei holding on to the hem of his uniform once more.

The group looked perplexed at the action but said nothing none the less. They moved out of the way gesturing us inside the four of us walked in me pressing against Kei keeping my eyes down. 

"Okay well hello everyone we are the co ed kurosono volleyball team. I'm Daichi the captain my orientation is alpha." He said his eyes going over us and making eye contact with us all even me from my spot peeking out from behind Kei.

"I'm Suga co captain and I'm an Omega." There was a large smile on his face his position relaxed.

"I'm Tanaka I'm an alpha and a second year the two prior are third years treat em with respect." He said his teeth glinted I moved closer to Kei at that sight.

"My name is Ennoshita I'm a beta and a second year and Tanaka is a knot head ignore him." He glancing at me and looking back at Tanaka pointedly.

"Okay. Now that those who are here have introduced themselves we would like the first years to do so as well." The captain said. 

The blue eyed boy nodded. "My name is Kageyama and I'm an alpha." He nudged the green haired girl gently and she nodded as well.

"Hello my name is Tadashi, I'm an omega. Thank you for having me!" She bowed and gave a small grin. 

"My name is Tsukishima and I'm an alpha." He nodded his head at the group before gently pulling me out from behind him and standing beside him.

I gulped. "My name is H-hin-hinata, and-and I-I-I'm an omega." I finished and ran right back behind Kei gripping the hem of his blazer once more. 

The boys just carried on talking about the way things were going to go how we would all change in the same locker room and there was to be no funny business and if someone did something or said something tell him or Suga.

We all nodded and began to get our things together to go home when I felt a hand tugging on my arm causing me to tug away.

I guess I whined because next thing I know Kei was beside me a hand on my shoulder. And a snarl on his lips, I looked up and saw Suga smiling at me. I let out a breath of relief and tapped Kei to let him know it's okay. He looked at the silver haired omega and nodded.

Kei walked off while I stayed to talk to Suga.

"Okay well first things first, are you and Kei dating?" He asked his eyes connecting with mine. I giggled and shook my head." He and I are siblings, technically step siblings but we've been able to connect well and we get along well." I said my hands falling to my wrist.

"Okay well that's good to know. Now I'm also here to tell you that I am head omega and I'm mated to Daichi he is head alpha. Now I need to know when you have your heats too be able to be prepared if you need help." He said I had a small flush rise but nodded and took out my phone to check.

"My next heat is two weeks away." I told him he nodded and sighed. "Okay now your period do you know when that's going on? I'll have items for you but our team manager she will have some items for you as well." He said a blush now going into his face.

"It falls on my heat so I'll be okay but I'll carry my own things just in case. Is that all?" I asked glancing at Kei who was waiting by the door for me.

"That's all I'll see you all tomorrow for practice in the morning. Good night." He walked over to Tadashi to ask the same things I presume. At that I gathered my things and walked to Kei.

"Let me guess all your heat and girly stuff is what he asked about." He asked grabbing my bag despite my protests.

"Yep. Wait what do you want to do for food? Order in or you want me to cook?" I looked at his as he tilted his head in thought.

"Cook. Please" I nodded and walked ahead thinking of what I could cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and if there is any way you think that I can make this seem better written let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Another because I have a rare sprout of confidence.


End file.
